With the increasing popularity of water jet-powered skis or wave runners and small boats, a problem that has surfaced is that the intakes can become clogged with water grass, sea weed or other debris present in the water. In the case of the larger jet-powered vehicles the intakes are not readily accessible to clear them without diving underneath the vehicle or lifting the vehicle out of the water.
Various proposals and attempts have been made to provide specialty tools that can be manipulated from alongside or while aboard the vehicle to clear the intake. However, such tools have suffered from a variety of deficiencies due to their single purpose use and/or awkward construction from the standpoint of storage and handleability as well as not providing sufficient versatility or more useful applications to the water vehicle operator.